durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Durarara!! Episode 11
"Storm and Stress" is the eleventh episode of the Durarara!! anime. Synopsis Seiji Yagiri decides he must retrieve the girl without his sister's help, while Namie Yagiri receives a call from Mikado asking to make a trade. In central Ikebukuro, Celty Sturluson considers Shinra Kishitani's marriage proposal. Namie meets Mikado Ryuugamine on Sunshine 60 Street. Her men disperse throughout the crowd as she talks with Mikado. He offers her the location of the redheaded girl in exchange for Yagiri Pharmaceuticals admitting the truth about Mika Harima's disappearance and turning themselves in. Knowing this would land Seiji in trouble, Namie signals for her men to move in. Mikado sends a message on his phone, hoping his plan will work. File:Drrr E11 Mikado.png File:Drrr E11 Isaac and Miria.png File:Drrr E11 Shizuo and Simon.png File:Drrr E11 Rio.png File:Drrr E11 Kaztano and Hashim.png File:Drrr E11 Shiri.png File:Drrr E11 Ryo and Ganguros.png File:Drrr E11 Izaya.png File:Drrr E11 Mika and Kyouhei.png The leader of the Dollars reveals himself by sending a mass email to all members. The phones of everyone in the crowd begin to ring, leaving Namie and her men confused and terrified. On the roof, the redheaded girl says that her name is Celty. The headless Celty runs back to her bike and rides down the side of the building, speaking directly into the minds of the people below and telling everyone that she is a headless monster, real and here. She rides toward Namie, and one of Namie's subordinates manages to knock off her helmet, shocking the crowd. Mikado has managed to slip away from the center of attention. Seiji finds him and demands Celty's return, lunging toward Mikado with a knife. Character Appearances Cultural References * Erika directly mentions the light novel series ''Missing'', another work published by Dengeki Bunko. * Isaac and Miria of Baccano! make an appearance. Baccano! is another work in the Naritaverse. * Walker's ringtone is Daisuke Ono saying "Bocchan, meeru de gozaimasu," which translates as "Young master, you've got mail." Daisuke Ono, who voices Shizuo, voices Sebastian Michaelis in Black Butler, who frequently refers to his master as 'Bocchan.' * Erika's ringtone is the voice of Mamiko Noto playing Ai Enma from the anime Hell Girl saying, "Ippen shinde miru?" which translates roughly as "Want to try dying this once?" or "Care to give death a try?" The Hell Girl and Durarara!! anime share director Takahiro Omori. * In the flashback, Mikado is seen accessing websites such as Yohoo! (Yahoo!), Amezon (Amazon), Yo!Tube (YouTube), and several Japanese websites. In addition, his computer came with Mindows 7 (Windows 7), according to its box, and he uses the operating system Wbunte (Ubuntu). Trivia * Saburo's ringtone is "Rain Tears," the song Ruri Hijiribe performs in episode 6, which was released on the second disk of the Durarara!! original soundtrack, ''Psychedelic Dreams Vol. 2''. Quotes Mikado: "I love tired old stories and happy endings. What's so wrong about wanting that? ...You're right. My ideas are pretty conventional. But that's just another way of saying that what I believe is exactly what the majority of people believe too!" Mikado: "That's why I'll rely on numbers!" Celty: "I have no mouth to speak my thoughts or eyes to convey my emotions. But so what? Who gives a damn? I don't care anymore! I am here, and I am real." Navigation Category:Episodes